My Fault
by chanbbyx
Summary: ChanBaek Story. i am pecheyex. i was forgot my password email and password ffn. Let's just read the story
1. Chapter 1

**MY FAULT** **– CHAPTER 1**

 **Chanbbyx**

 **T**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Exo's member**

Disclaimer : murni otak gua ko, teruji ipb dan itb.

Seorang namja terlihat kesal dan berjalan terburu – buru. Emosinya diambang batas dan ia segera mengepalkan tangannya hingga ia tak sadar bahwa rahangnya telah mengeras. Ia sangat marah. Hal ini tak boleh terjadi. Hal ini salah dan tak sewajarnya. Ini tak mungkin, dan tak boleh didiamkan, apalagi terus berlanjut.

Namja itu berhenti. Untung di depan ada sebuah taman. Sambil memandang sekitar, ia mendatangi taman tersebut. Ia perlu beristirahat. Ia berjalan ke arah salah satu bangku ayunan dan segera mendudukinya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tak terasa air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Ia tak tahan, ia biarkan air mata itu mengalir. Ia salah. Ia tidak normal.

Sesak di dadanya membuatnya tak bisa berhenti untuk menangis. Raut wajahnya telah berubah merah dan matanya sembab. Hidungnya tampak berair. Tapi, sedikitpun, ia tidak terisak. Penelitian mengatakan, seseorang yang menangis tanpa terisak menandakan bahwa ia mengalami beban yang sangat berat. Ia segera menghapus air matanya dan segera berdecak kesal. Setelah itu ia pergi sambil mengumpat.

" Sial. Saat ini tak mungkin bagiku untuk pulang ke rumah. Ibu akan khawatir jika ia melihat kondisiku. " ia kemudian mengambil handphonenya dan mengetik beberapa angka di situ.

Sambungan suara telah terdengar, tak beberapa lama telepon tersebut diangkat.

" ... "

" Kai, aku akan menginap dan kau tak perlu banyak berkomentar. "

" ... "

" Aku tak perduli. "

" ... "

" Tak ada penolakan dan aku akan segera ke sana. " Setelahnya, namja itu memutus sambungan dengan sepihak. Namja bernama Kai yang malang.

Setelah memesan sebuah taksi, namja itu segera melesat ke appartement Kai. Ia sampai tak begitu lama dan membayar dengan segera. Ia tak perduli dengan uang kembalian dan mengatakan supir taksi tersebut boleh mengambil semuanya. Pikirannya sedang kacau, dan ia sedang berperang dengan moodnya sendiri. Sepertinya sang supir sedang beruntung.

Kai Pov

Dasar tiang jemuran. Dobi jelek. Yoda oon. Seenaknya saja memerintahku di tengah malam begini. Dan lagi ia terkesan seperti seorang diktator. Ia pikir appartementku adalah rumah sewaan. Bahkan dari rumah sewa kau akan membayarnya setelah kau akan pergi. Tapi Chanyeol tak mungkin akan membayarku. Benar – benar simbiosis parasitisme.

Tapi, entah mengapa aku sedikit merasa aneh. Yoda itu, suaranya terdengar serak. Ciri bila ia habis menangis. Tahu darimana? Tak mungkin ia terserang flu. Aku mengenalnya bahkan saat kami masih memakai popok. Ia tak pernah sakit. Mungkin virus penyakit sangat menakutinya. Wajar saja, tingkahnya benar – benar mirip preman.

Kai Pov Off

Si dobi jelek, ehem, maksudnya Chanyeol ia sudah sampai di depan pintu appartement Kai dan segera masuk tanpa permisi. Chanyeol menghempaskan dirinya di sofa dan segera mengambil posisi untuk tidur. Kai yang melihatnya tentu tidak terima. Wajar saja, ini appartementnya dan tamu seharusnya bersikap lebih sopan!

Tapi, kai sedikit terbengong. Ini... hal yang tidak wajar. Katakan bahwa ini hanya ilusi semata atau memang pengelihatannya bermasalah. Chanyeol bermata sembab. Benar dugaannya, Chanyeol menangis. Dan seketika umpatan yang ingin ia lontarkan segera lenyap tergantikan bisu.

Tapi, selang beberapa menit, Kai membuka mulutnya dan bersuara.

" Hai sobat, apa yang terjadi? " Kai berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang berpura – pura tidur di sofanya. Kau berfikir itu bekerja, Tuan Park? Kau tak bisa membodohiku yoda oon. Kai bermonolog dalam hatinya. Ia sadar, sebenarnya jika Chanyeol sedang berkelakuan buruk, itu artinya ia sedang ditimpa sebuah masalah.

" ... " Chanyeol masih mempertahankan posisinya. Pura – pura tidur.

" Kusumpahkan bahwa kau tak akan bangun di kemudian hari. " Kai tersenyum miring. Chanyeol paling takut dengan sumpah serapah. Dan itu sepertinya berhasil. Chanyeol segera merubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk. Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya.

" Apa? " nada Chanyeol terdengar tak bersahabat.

" Tak perlu berpura – pura oon, wahai tiang. Lagi pula, tanpa berpura – pura, kau memang sudah oon. " Kai terkekeh. Dan Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

" Jika hanya membicarakan hal tak berguna, sebaiknya aku benar – benar pergi tidur. " Chanyeol hendak bersiap – siap tidur. Sebelum Kai mengatakan sesuatu yang salah.

" Baekhyun? " Kai menaikan alisnya. Chanyeol menatapnya tajam dan menjadi serius.

" Kenapa kau berpikir ini tentang dirinya. "

" Tebakanku benar? Jadi kau pada akhirnyaaa... " Kai memelankan suaranya diujung pembicaraannya.

" Jawab aku, brengsek. " Chanyeol menjadi tak terkendali. Dan sepertinya emosi Kai juga ikut tersulut.

" Jika kau marah pada Baekhyun, kau tak seharusnya melampiaskan itu padaku. " Kai berujar dengan mendecih. Sahabatnya akan menjadi keras kepala saat sedang mendidih. Dan itu

sangaaat menjengkelllkan.

" Jika kau tak suka aku di sini. Baik, permisi. Maaf telah mengganggu malammu. " Chanyeol berucap dengan nada formal sambil membungkuk dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Kai membatu, ia merutuki kebodohannya yang ikut terpancing emosi saat beradu mulut tadi. Sepertinya Chanyeol dalam masalah yang sulit, dan ia tahu betul letak permasalahannya.

Sejujurnya, hal yang dialami Chanyeol adalah bagian yang juga dialaminya saat dulu. Tapi, pada akhirnya ia sudah berbahagia dengan kekasihnya, Do Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menaiki lift sambil menunggu dalam bosan. Kenapa sahabatnya menjadi semenjengkelkan itu? Atau hanya ia yang sedang PMS di situ? Wtf... kenapa ia bersikap menjadi

seperti yeoja? Ntahlah, saraf otaknya sudah buntu. Saat pintu lift terbuka, ia langsung melenggang pergi dan memutuskan pulang ke rumah. Tak perduli resiko yang akan ia dapatkan.

Chanyeol menaiki lift sambil menunggu dalam bosan. Kenapa sahabatnya menjadi semenjengkelkan itu? Atau hanya ia yang sedang PMS di situ? Wtf... kenapa ia bersikap menjadi seperti yeoja? Ntahlah, saraf otaknya sudah buntu. Saat pintu lift terbuka, ia langsung melenggang pergi dan memutuskan pulang ke rumah. Tak perduli resiko yang akan ia dapatkan.

Sesampainya ia di rumah ia mendapati rumah tersebut kosong. HELL-O ia sudah berusaha menghindari ibunya justru rumah dalam keadaan sepi?! KAMPRET lah sial. Chanyeol memasang wajah super masamnya, karena ternyata ia terlalu takut akan kepergok orang tuanya bahwa ia pulang malam dengan mata sembab.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya agar duduk di atas sofa ruang tengahnya. Ia menatap kosong ke depan dan mengetukkan jemarinya di samping sofa. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana rasanya dadanya sesak saat ia melihat pria mungil itu berciuman dengan seorang yeoja di depan rumah namja kecil tersebut. Hatinya terasa panas, namun... bukan api cemburu yang membuatnya lemah.

Ia merasa menjadi sampah setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya justru jatuh dalam pesona seorang namja. Yah, katakan dunia memang hampir musnah. Ia menjadi tidak waras karena seorang Byun Baekhyun. Padahal ia sudah menentang perasaan sunbaenya itu. Ia menentang dengan tegas namun terlihat berusaha melembut. Ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya hanya menginginkan yeoja. Dan FUCK! Sekarang ia telah menjilat ludahnya.

Hah... Chanyeol memerosotkan tubuhnya hingga jatuh dari sofa. Ia ingat bagaimana hari itu terjadi, sorak sorai orang – orang yang melihat Baekhyun di depan Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas karton yang telah dibentuk menjadi sebuah gambar hati. Tapi, ia bahkan tak perlu repot berpikir keras apa maksudnya hal tersebut. Tapi, Chanyeol sedikit terlonjak... bagaimana mungkin, ia, ditembak oleh seorang namja?

Flashback On

Saat itu adalah masa sekolah putih abu – abu dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Ia adalah seorang ketua osis di SMAnya dan menjadi senior yang terkenal dikalangan hoobae juga sunbaenya. Saat itu Chanyeol kelas 2 dan kebetulan Baekhyun menginjak jenjang kelas 3 SMA. Meski bebeda hanya beberapa bulan, tapi kelas mereka terpaut 1 jenjang.

Chanyeol memang selalu dekat dengan Baekhyun. Sebelum menjadi ketua osis, Chanyeol hanya menjadi bawahan dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Hal ini karena, bisa dilihat bahwa Chanyeol memiliki karakteristik sebagai seorang pemimpin dan itu membuat para sunbaenya di osis memberinya tanggung jawab yang lebih. Sehingga pada saat pergantian jabatan, Chanyeollah yang menjadi ketua osis.

Namun, kedekatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi masalah semenjak para sunbaenya sering berbisik mengenai mereka. Memang tak bisa disanggah, Baekhyun selalu saja merona dan tersenyum lebih menawan jika saat bersama Chanyeol. Seolah Baekhyun ingin menujukkan bahwa sinar yang ia dapatkan adalah berkat seorang Park Chanyeol.

Hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman. Baekhyun hyung tak mungkin memendam perasaan padaku. Chanyeol hanya menganggap berita yang simpang siur itu dengan lalu. Ia nampak sekali tidak berminat dan masa bodoh.

Sampai pada akhirnya, Baekhyun mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan di ruang osis bersama dengan teman – temannya. Yang lain bertepuk tangan, dan mendukung dengan penuh keyakinan. Semua berharap agar Chanyeol mau menerima Baekhyun, tentu saja.

Chanyeol hanya bisa membatu. Ia memang sedikit terlonjak, tapi hatinya mencelos dan sangat bingung. Terlihat sekali raut wajah Baekhyun yang menunggu dengan menyiratkan bahwa ia benar – benar tulus mencintai Chanyeol. Hal yang membuatnya tak ingin mengecewakan Baekhyun. Tapi lontaran kata yang justru ia ucapkan adalah...

" Kau bercanda? Byun Baekhyun sunbae, seharusnya kau tahu siapa kau dan aku. Lihatlah kondisi, kita sama – sama seorang namja. " Chanyeol mengeryit. Oh, sungguh, bukan dengan cara itu ia ingin mengungkapkannya. Ia ingin mengatakannya dengan cara lembut. Meski tak perduli baik dengan lembut atau kasar, Baekhyun pasti akan terluka.

" A-apa? "

" Ah... bukan begitu maksudku. "

" ... " Baekhyun hening menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan kata – katanya.

" Tapi... aku tak menyukaimu. Kau bukan seorang yeoja, kau namja begitu pun aku. Kita... tak mungkin bisa. " Chanyeol berkata dengan nada yang sangat rendah. Suasana menjadi hening. Pelupuk mata Baekhyun terlihat menggenang, ia siap menangis, tapi sebelum itu...

" Aku sudah tahu. Aku benar – benar tahu. Persetan denganmu Xi Luhan! " Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan benci dan menghilang dari ruang osis itu. Ia berlari menjauh, menghindar dari tatapan orang yang mungkin akan memandangnya aneh. Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah.

Flashback Off

Chanyeol segera merubah posisinya agar berdiri. Ia melangkah menuju dapur dan mengambil sebotol air dari dalam kulkas dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. Ia meminumnya dengan tidak niat, kemudian menarik bangku di meja makan dan melamun sambil memutarkan jarinya pada bibir gelas yang ada di hadapannya.

" Bodohnya aku. "

" Pantaslan jika aku diberi gelar yoda oon. Kenyataannya aku benar – benar tolol. "

" Aku telah melepasnya, membuatnya sakit hati... "

" Dan justru sekarang aku menyukainya. Sungguh, perasaan bodoh yang tak tahu waktu. "

" Ini sudah 2 tahun sejak terakhir kau bertemu... " Chanyeol memandang jam dindingnya yang berada di depan meja makannya.

" Sungguh terlambat... " Chanyeol kembali terisak dan tertidur dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Ia tak tahu apakah akan bisa menghadapi hari esoknya atau tidak, itu semua tergantung kehendak ilahi...

 **To Be Continued**

Ff pertama dari seorang Pecheyex akhirnya bisa dipost. HAHA. Untuk publish, gua ga tau sih rentang waktunya, nyari mood dan waktu mayan susah bro. Dan ini cuman permulaan, yelah chapter 1. Sebagai the new author mohon bantuan. Bisa ngasih gua saran di kotak review aja dah untung banget gua. Thanks yang dah mampir.

 **-Chanbbyx**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY FAULT – CHAPTER 2**

 **CHANBBYX**

 **T**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Exo's member**

Disclaimer : kepunyaan chanbbyx

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya. Entahlah, mungkin Tuhan masih berbaik hati memberinya kesempatan membuka matanya untuk melihat pada jalan yang sekiranya lebih baik. Tapi, rasanya akan begitu berat jika ia masih harus menanggung semua itu dalam benaknya sendirian. Jadi, ia tak tahu apakah harus berterima kasih atau tidak untuk hal tersebut.

Chanyeol menegakkan dirinya pada kursi di ruang makannya. Ia memegangi kepalanya, lantaran pusing akibat posisinya yang tidak nyaman. Ia menumpu kepalanya di atas kedua sikunya di atas meja makan selama semalaman. Hal ini terntu berimbas pada persendiannya yang membuatnya pegal dan kebas serta kesemutan.

Ia sedikit melirik pada jam dinding kemudian berdiri mengambil air untuk tenggorokannya yang kering. Ia menenggaknya hingga habis. Kemudian, ia hendak melangkah menuju kamar tidurnya di lantai dua jika langkahnya tidak terhenti secara tiba – tiba. Tubuhnya membatu, matanya membulat. Seperti orang bodoh, ia membalikkan badannya perlahan.

AAAAA!

Tunggu, apa yang membuatnya seheboh itu di pagi hari?

No... sekarang sudah pukul 08.00 waktu yang sangat terlambat bagi seseorang yang bekerja di perusahaan intel suatu pemerintahan negara. Bodohnya Chanyeol. Inspeksi akan dilakukan pada 30 menit lagi. Ia menepuk jidatnya keras – keras.

" SHIT! " setelahnya Chanyeol segera berlari mengambil handuk dan bergegas membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi. 10 menit kemudian Chanyeol telah keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan rambut basah dan handuk melilit di pinggangnya. Dadanya yang bidang terlihat sangat gagah dengan kulitnya yang putih mulus. Lengannya yang kokoh... Ooops! Maaf, ini bukan lah fanfiction dengan adegan erotis. Kita harus berfokus pada waktunya. Tinggal 20 menit lagi dan Chanyeol harus tepat waktu.

20 menit kwmudian...

Chanyeol telah siap dengan mobilnya menuju tempat kerjanya. But, sungguh malang. Ia mungkin harus melakukan skot jump, push up, back up, dan lain lain sebagai hukuman karena tak bisa datang tepat waktu. Dengan wajah kusutnya, ia mengendarai kendaraan beroda empat itu dengan kecepatan yang gila – gilaan. Tapi tenang saja. Tidak akan ada adegan melankolis dimana Chanyeol mati saat dalam perjalanan. Hal ini dapat dipastikan.

Chanyeol tiba di INTELEGENCY CENTER COMNUNICATION. Gedung kumuh dengan plat yang sudah compang – camping dan bisa saja hilang jika angin sangat kencang melewati tempat tersebut. Warna cat yang sudah memudar pada bangunan itu menambah kesan yang ehem sangat suram. Terserah kalian jika ingin mengadakan uji nyali pada tempat ini. Toh makhluk astral yang ingin kalian temui di sini tidak ada.

Chanyeol memandang bangunan itu sejenak. Ia memasuki gedung tua itu dengan hembusan nafas yang berat. Sungguh, apakah ia tak berhak memiliki tempat yang layak dari ini? Ia mengambil salah satu yang terletak di dalam. Ia mengucapkan kata sandinya dan menunjukkan name-tag yang berisi barcode yang terhubung dengan chip yang sudah terisi dengan profile lengkapnya.

" Selamat datang, Tuan Park. Keterlambatan 23% pada jam 08.45. "

" Dan aku bukan anak polos yang tidak mengetahui kesalahanku, bodoh. "

" Semoga harimu menyenangkan. " mesin itu berucap untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" Haha. Terima kasih. " Ujar Chanyeol tersenyum jengkel.

Pada ruang 3, terdapat pintu rahasia yang menghubungkan antara rumah ini dengan kantor pusat ICC. Tunggu! Kalian tidak benar – benar berpikir bahwa Chanyeol berkerja di tempat seperti itu, bukan? Yeah, walau kemungkinannya ada, tapi kenyataannya ia tidak. Oke, lanjut.

Chanyeol sampai di tempat ICC yang sebenarnya. Gedung yang meski tak meiliki tingkat itu, mampu menampung 20 orang di dalamnya dengan seluruh perlengkapan mata – mata yang sangat lengkap. Chanyeol telah bekerja sama dengan ICC selama hampi 4 ½ tahun. Ia menyukai pekerjaannya walau diawal ia sempat terpaksa.

Jika kalian ingin tahu, jika tidak akan tetap dijelaskan. Oke, sebenarnya Chanyeol itu bukanlah kebangsaan Korea Selatan. Ia adalah warga negara Korea Utara yang pindah kebangsaan menjadi kebangsaan Korea Selatan. Mengikuti eommanya yang sekarang tinggal dengan noonanya, Yoora. Mereka semua pindah karena ayah Chanyeol yang gugur dalam peperangan dengan Korea Utara.

Jika dijelaskan secara runtut adalah seperti ini. Ayah Chanyeol yang berkebangsaan Korea Selatan menikah dengan eommanya yang berkebangsaan Korea Utara. Dalam peperangan, ayah Chanyeol lebih mempertahankan kebangsaannya, yaitu Korea Selatan dan meninggalkan eomma Chanyeol, Chanyeol, dan noonanya, Yoora di Korea Utara. Sekitar selama 3 bulan berlalu, kabar yang justru terdengar adalah kabar duka bahwa ayah Chanyeol gugur dalam peperangan tersebut.

Untuk menghargai perlawanan ayah Chanyeol, eomma Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pindah kewarganegaraan bersama anak – anaknya untuk menetap di Korea Selatan. Selama di Korea Utara, ia juga berkerja pada salah satu intelegency agency resmi. Ia memang terkenal cerdik dalam hal yang bebau tekhnik informatika. Ia mengambil seluruh data Korea Selatan yang kemudian diserahkan pada pimpinannya untuk dialihkan menuju pesan berbasih kode menuju komputer pemerintahan.

Ternyata ia telah mengantarkan nyawa ayahnya kepada pemerintahan Korea Utara. Berkas – berkas tersebut berisi data kemiliteran pasukan alfa yang sedang bertugas di Yunani. Ia tak memperhatikan siapa – siapa saja anggota yang ditelusurinya. Baginya hal itu tidak penting. Prinsip seorang intel adalah _**BERANI TIDAK DIKENAL, MATI TIDAK DICARI, BERHASIL TIDAK DIPUJI, DAN GAGAL DICACI MAKI.**_ Jadi ia hanya memikirkan keberhasilannya untuk menyelidiki para target.

Lalu, bagaimana ia menyadarinya? Sehari setelah pemakaman ayahnya, ia mendapat selamat langsung dari pemerintahan Korea Utara atas peretasan data pemerintahan pusat Korea Selatan. Ia mengatakan jendral dari pasukan alfa yang bernama Tuan Park telah berhasil disingkirkan sehingga perdagangan senjata gelap menuju Korea Utara tak akan terhalangi lagi.

MR. PARK ADALAH AYAHNYA! Dan FUCK! Apa itu tadi? ayahnya lah yang meninggal? Dan juga ia yang memberikan segala prospek tentang data ayahnya kepada pemimpinnya? Jadi itu artinya sama saja ia turut membunuh ayahnya sendiri. Dan ia menjadi linglung. Akibat ulahnya, orang tuanya mati. Ia harus bertanggung jawab. Ia pun berusaha mengundurkan diri dari tempatnya berkerja.

" Kau yakin akan keputusanmu? " Mr. Wei menepuk pundak Chanyeol dari belakang.

" Ya, aku sangat yakin. " Chanyeol menatap lurus pada dinding putih yang bersebrangan dari tempatnya duduk.

" Kau bisa mengatakan akan alasanmu anak muda? " tanya mr. Wei kepada Chanyeol.

" Saya merasa sudah tidak cocok lagi dengan perusahaan intel ini. " jawab Chanyeol masih menatap lurus ke depan.

" Lalu apa yang akan kau lanjutkan setelahnya. Jika kau di sini kemampuanmu akan terus berkembang. Kau akan lebih maju dan aku akan menjadikanmu tangan kananku. " tatap mr. Wei serius. Ia melangkah menuju tempat duduknya.

" Aku tidak bisa. " ujar Chanyeol bersikukuh. Bagaimana pun lebih baik jika ia mengikuti eomma dan noonanya agar rasa penyesalan yang ada pada dirinya tidak semakin menjadi.

" Katakan apa alasanmu yang sejujurnya. " mr. Wei menyeringai ke arah Chanyeol. Ia mendekatkan posisi duduknya kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya diam. Bukannya ia takut, ia hanya terlalu malas menjawab. Lagi pula... ia yakin 100%, tidak. 1000% malah, bahwa mr. Wei sudah tau alasan untuk ia mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan intel ini, yaitu...

" alasanmu mengundurkan diri dari perusahaanku adalah... " ucap mr. Wei menggantung kalimatnya.

Ayahku...

" Ayahmu... " ucap mr. Wei melanjutkan bicaranya.

 **To Be Continued**

Oke chapter 2 dari ff yang berjudul my fault ini akhirnya update. Kenapa lama? Maklumin yah, authornya ini mendekati UN. Dan yah... gua sortir dulu ide – ide yang muncul dari otak gua. Kebanyakan plot... ada 6 plot haha. Maklum otak gua becabang – cabang. Oke sekian, seperti kebanyakan author... gua mau minta reviewnya sobat.

 **-Chanbbyx**


End file.
